Fire burning
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A steamy zutara oneshot, mature content.


"It's sooo hot..." She complained out loud, lifting herself off her chair. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, implying that he should do something about it.

"Why don't you just take off your clothes then?"

"Ha-ha Zuko, very subtle..." She rolled her eyes and averted her eyes. Zuko grinned and lifted himself off his chair. When she noticed the sudden movement her gaze turned to him again, she was slightly surprised to find_ that_ expression on his face. He slowly approached and captured her in his arms, embracing her tightly. She was still taken aback by his sudden action when he started to rise his temperature.

"Zuko, don't, it's already warm enough!"

"Just take off your clothes and I'll let go." It was not even a question, nor a command, it was merely a statement. She knew he wouldn't let go unless he got what he wanted.

"I-..." She brought out and then paused when she realized she had no excuse.

"I'm... having my period." She clearly didn't sound convincing enough for the firebender, because he decided to further rise his temperature.

"Katara, just take them off," He whined.

"No."

"Ok, your choice." His temperature rose even more and Katara was sure she'd melt this time.

All she could feel were the little droplets of sweat sliding over her body. She tried to struggle her way out of his hold, but that only caused more droplets to slide over her body.

"Zuko, stop it! This is gross, I'm sweating!"

"The sooner you cooperate, the less you'll sweat-," He stated and then added with a playful tone: "For now." Katara looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, when she noticed the smirk on his face.

"You've planned this all out already, haven't you?" He bended over slightly, his lips nearly touching her ear.

"Every-single-move," He whispered tauntingly into her ear. Katara nearly trembled when he gently nibbled at her earlobe.

"Sure you don't wanna take some clothes off?" He asked teasingly, his lips still near her ear. Zuko slowly rose his temperature once more when she didn't respond fast enough.

"Ok, ok! Let go of me and I will." She averted her eyes slightly, admitting her defeat.

"That won't be necessary, I'll do it." She immediately looked at him again and noticed the smirk on his face, which was filled with pride. Katara looked away once again when she noticed the sudden waves of irritation building up inside of her. Zuko's smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by a warm smile. He gentle traced a line of kisses down her neck.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," He whispered softly against the bare skin of her neck.

When her gaze met his once again, he gently kissed her, while his hands wondered off to her sides. He forced his tongue into her mouth, when she didn't part her lips immediately, and roughly massaged her tongue with his own. Katara responded by letting out a small gasp of surprise, but then answered the kiss. She gently stroked her tongue over his, turning it into a gentle and most passionate kiss. As they kissed he slowly pulled her shirt up. She cooperated very easily and lifted her arms above her head. He broke the kiss for a moment, to remove her shirt. He let her shirt drop to the ground and gently slid his hands down her arms, which were still in the air, towards her sides once more. He resumed the kiss, kissing her even more passionately than before. She lowered her arms and wrapped them around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair.

Zuko was slightly annoyed to find her breastbindings, as he looked down at her chest, which barely exposed anything. Slowly he started to undo her breastbindings, but suddenly stopped when he felt her remove her arms from around his neck. Katara smiled warmly at him and slid a single finger over his well toned chest and abdomen. She moved slightly closer, kissing his chest and then moving down to his abdomen. Her hands moved to the opening of his pants, her fingers playing with it. Zuko felt himself getting more and more aroused by her actions and knew she wouldn't stop teasing anytime soon, unless he did something.

"Katara, pleeeease.." He whined softly.

"Please what?" She asked tauntingly as she looked up at him slightly, still kissing his abdomen teasingly.

"Pleaseee.." Katara smiled at him and gave him one last kiss on his abdomen. She gently opened his pants and slid them down his legs. Then she hooked one finger of each hand slowly under the elastic of his boxer. One by one the other fingers hooked under it too. Then when all fingers were hooked under the elastic of his boxer she slowly and gently removed his boxer.

Her hands slowly found their way back up to his manhood. For a moment they seemed to circle around it, but then her fingers gently started caressing it. He trembled slightly as she touched his most sensitive places.

"Ka-..tara." She looked up at him, still letting her hands roam over every inch of his manhood. Then she removed her hands and moved up again, facing him. She kissed him lips for a brief moment, but that was all he needed.

He quickly undid her breastbindings and softly caressed her breasts with his hands. She gasped softly due to his sudden action and was completely taken aback when he lifted her up and walked over to the bedroom, leaving his clothes in the other room. He let go of her for a brief moment, closed and locked the door behind them when they'd gotten into the bedroom. He lifted her up again and gently laid her down on the bed.

He moved down and removed her pants gently, then her panties. He let his hands slide from her sides to her hips, causing her to feel a pleasant shiver go down her spine. His hands slid to her legs and parted them slowly. He leaned over, looking at her for a moment, before he started using his tongue to please her. His tongue gently slid over her clitoris, caressing it softly. Her body trembled and she let out a few moans. She arched her back and closed her eyes tightly, a slight blush on her face.

After several moments of pleasing Zuko slowed down, knowing she was near her climax. She started moving her lower body, trying to make him go faster. Then he removed his tongue and replaced it with his finger, very slowly caressing her. Her body moved with his finger's movement and that caused him to smirk. She was completely his.

Removing his finger he crawled up and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her lips softly as he placed his manhood against her warm center. When she parted her lips to invite his tongue to the battle of tongues, he entered her. He buried his manhood deep inside her and then pulled it completely out. Repeating this motion he groaned softly. The sound of her moans was all around him. She felt his manhood grow slightly inside her and moaned slightly louder.

Nearing their climaxes they both began to shake slightly. Both their legs tensed the slightest and their lips were sticking to each other's. Breathing heavily he climaxed inside of her, groaning out her name. He gently laid down on top of her, kissing her chest softly once. She smiled happily, having reached her climax just a split second after he had reached his. Her fingers gently caressed his hair, tangling up in it.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too, dear." He laid down beside her and embraced her loosely, smiling happily still. She returned him a smile, as happy as his own. She sighed softly, her hands placed on his chest gently. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Both their smiles did not and would not fade for quite a while.


End file.
